Love?
by FanFic-1070
Summary: One day when Naruto and Sasuke was training something different happens. Naruto turns out to be a girl, and Sasuke begins to feel something towards the blonde. Espesially after the trip to the waves. Read to find out. Rated T to be safe. Sasu!FemNaru.
1. Love?

This is my first fanfic, and I'm Norwegian so sorry if I write it wrong! =3

I made this an SasuFemNaru fanfic.. On the start you will find out that naruto is a boy, but a little longer in the story u will find out ^^

'Talk'

_'Think'_

1. chapter – Love?

* * *

It was an sunny day in Konoha and down the street we could see an little, orange ball jumping through the street. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone knew him, and knew what he was. He had alway thought of why the villagers hated him that much. One day he wanted to begin in the academy where other children were going to. Outside of the academy there was an jonin that kept singning childre on to start there. Naruto walked to that man. 'I would like to sign in as a student here in the academy, dattebayo!' The jonin looked a little confused on him. 'How old are you, kiddo?' He looked down on Naruto. 'I'm 8 years old.''And your name is?' Naruto looked up on the man and made a little grin. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto.' The jonin suddenly came over to where he had heard that name before, but he didn't say anything. When Naruto started in the academy some days forward he didn't know anyone. He was a little bit shy upon that. _'It's so boring to walk alone everyday, so maybe I should ask if someone would be my friend?!'_ Naruto had NEVER had any friend, and that was sad. Naruto walked down the corridor of the academy. Then he walked into a boy with black hair and a black T-shirt. 'Oh, sumimasen! Are you okey?' The blonde looked on him for a second and bowed for apology. 'You are that new guy in the academy, aren't you?' 'Y-yeah. I started for a couple of days ago.' 'Oh. I'm pretty new here to. Friends?' Naruto couldn't belive his own ears. Friends? Someone wanted to be his friend? 'Yeah. Sure!' Naruto made a grin as they walked down the corridor.

After a couple of months they found out that they was very different from one another. Sasuke wanted to do it his way and same for Naruto. In a way it was a kind of friendship, but they was more like rivals then besfriends. After 2 years they started på train together. Kicking and heavely breathing could be heard from the training area. 'Oi, dobe! Are you gonna give up alredy?' 'As if I would, Sasuke – teme!' The training was going on in some couple of houres. Suddenly Naruto felt kind of dizzy. 'Oi, dobe! You seem to be kind of tired or something?!' After Sasuke finished the sentence Naruto colapsed on the ground.'O-oi! Dobe..' Sasuke looked down on the Naruto that laid there, but the matter was that it wasn't Naruto anymore. Now a yung girl was laying there. Long blonde hair and the same whiskers on the sheeks._ 'Is this the dobe?_Sasuke bowed down to take a better look on the person that was laying there. _'Now that I see his.. ehrm, I meen her face I can see that she actually is kind of ..cute!'_ 'Where did that come from?' Sasuke whispered. Sasuke took the girl over his shoulder and carried her to the hokage.

'Hokage-sama? Are you in there?' The hokage came to the door and opened it. 'What is it Sasuke? Who is your friend?' Sasuke walked in and laid the girl on the couch. 'This is Naruto. What happened to him..no, her..I mean, uff..' The hokage startedto laugh. 'I understand that you are a little confused right noe, Sasuke. I will tell you everything, but you have to know that what you are upon to hear now, is an S-rank secret.' Sasuke nodded and kept listening to the hokage.' You see, for 10 years ago, there was an demon fox alson known as kuuby no kitsune that came to destroy konoha. But the Yondaime wouldn't allow this, so he took his own child and sealed the kuuby no kitsune inside of that child. That child is Naruto. Since she was a girl the Yondaime found out of that if he could get a seal on Naruto people would think that she was stronger and could keep the kuuby's powers under control.' Sasuke sat there and looked over on the sleeping blonde. Suddenly Naruto opened her eyes and....yelled. 'What's happening to me? Why do I have breasts? Do you have anything to do with this old man?' Naruto had got a disturbed look in her face.'So, you finally woke up, ne Dobe?!' Naruto came to look at an confused looking Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to answer him, since she was a little pissed off right now. She raised up of the couch and started to walk out of the office. Sasuke wanted to hear an answer, so he stopped her by holding her in her jackett. 'Where are you going, dobe?' Sasukes voice sounded kind of annoyed. 'I'm going home Sasuke -teme!' But Sasuke didn't allow that, so he pulled her kind of hard in the jackett, so that he falled down on the floor. Naruto had been falling down on him and her lips was pressed against his. Naruto jumped very fast up from the ground. 'W-wha-what w-was THAT for, SASUKE-TEME!!??' Sasuke could see a gigantic blush on Naruto's cheeks._ 'Now that I think about it. It felt very nice. And she's cute when she's blushin' too.!' _Sasuke could almost not belive what he was thinking, but before he could say something Naruto was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on her way home when she suddely thinked of something. _'That Sasuke-teme.! He stole my first kiss! Bastard..'_ she could almost not deny that she actually thought that it was kind of nice. As she walked down the street she could hear someone coming behind her, and she was a little afraid. She couldn't see anyone because it was dark outside. She was afraid that it was some of the villagers that wanted to beat her up again. 'Hi there, Demon.' Naruto turned around and she saw a tall man with a large stick in his hand. 'I just want to talk to you for a sec.' Naruto got scared and began to ran. It was no use because the man had som companions with him, and they had surrounded her, and she had nowhere to go. 'I just want to talk to you!' The man took the stick and slammed his hand with it. 'Don't touch her!' Naruto recognised that voice. 'Sasuke?' Sasuke appeard in the shadows. 'I followed you in case if you got into troubles, dobe. You just ran off.' Naruto got annoyed. 'It's because you STOLE my first kiss.' Sasuke blushed but got it back. 'I stole YOU'R first kiss? You stole mine!' The two of them stood there and were arguing. I meanwhile the four of the men were getting pissed og all the arguing. 'Hey! Are we invisible or some...Uggh!' The man couldn't finish the sentence before two pretty annoyed fits crashed against his face. The rest of the men ran off in fear. 'They ran off?' Naruto got a little confused, but looked back at Sasuke. Then Naruto got embarrased and ran off too. Then Sasuke just stood there, in the moonlight, ALONE!!_ 'Well I'm going to see her tomorow. Then I'm going to have a little bit fun.. 'Hehe'!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh.. Sasuke! What are you gonna do ??^^

I know that this chapter was very short, but the next one will be a little londer.

Okey! This was my first chapter of the fanfic. If you want to ask something just ask ^^ Here are some voting:

SasuNaru:

KibaNaru:

ShikaNaru:

GaaNaru:

ItaNaru:

It's just voting =3


	2. The survivor test!

Then we will go on in the story.. ^^

'Talk'

_'Think'_

The survivor test!

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

The next morning Naruto woke up at 05.00, am. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she had a towel around her chest that was going down to her knees. She walked into her room to get on some clothes, but.. 'Oi, dobe. Are you re-ea-d-y?'

Sasuke had came through the window, he wasen't aware of what he would see. An lillte stripe of blood came down from his nose. Naruto started to make an angry fist in her hand. That fist smacked Sasuke right in the face, so that he flied out of the window and down to the ground. 'WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE-TEME!? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF GOING INTO AN OTHER PERSONS ROOM SO EARLY IN THE MORNIG??' Naruto was angry and a little bit embarrased. She ran over to her wardrobe to get on some clothes. Todays clothing was an black T-shirt with the spiral mark on the front and some orange cargo pants. She ran into the kitchen and got an apple on her way down.

As they walked down the street Naruto started to stare at Sasuke. 'What is it, dobe?' Sasuke was a little bit annoyed of that someone would stare so intensely on him. 'What did you actually came to me for this morning?' 'Because that.. that..' Sasuke wasn't really sure of what he should say. Why did he really go to the dobe?_ 'What should I say?' _'Well, you see. I thought of walking with you to the training ground.' Sasuke got a little red in his face. Naruto giggled a little. When they reached the training grounds they found out that Sakura and Kakashi sensei alredy had got there. 'Sasuke-kun. Where have you been? I began to get worried.' Sakura ran off to him but ignored Naruto. 'Get off me, Sakura.' The three of them went over to Kakashi and listened. 'Okey everyone. Today we will start with an little test.' Kakashi took two silver bells out of his pocket. 'You are going to get these, but just so you know. If you don't get any bell you will be sent to the academy again.' The three of his students looked on eachother for a sec. 'WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN' SENSEI?! There is only two bells, that meens that one of us will be sent back?!' Naruto got a little bit of concern in her eyes. 'Yes, that is corect. You're a smart little girl, aren't ya?' Naruto got the point alredy. 'Okey, then we will start the test. When this clock rings, it's noon. Then the test will be over.' The three genins made themselfs ready to start. 'Well then. START!'

The three of them ran into the forest to hide. After a while Kakashi came in and found Naruto in a tree. Naruto jumped down and hitted Kakashi in the head. _'She's strong!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto used all the speed she had and ran onto him, but in her pity he had got away._ 'Agghh..'_ Naruto was a little frustrated. Kakashi got a sweatdrop and walked forward. He suddenly met Sakura. There she had three kunai in each hand. She throwed it on him, but she missed. Suddenly a swirm of leaves flyed around her and she got a little dizzy. Then she heard a voice in the back of her. 'Sa-Saku-ra. Hel-lp m-ee!' Sakura couldn't belive what she saw. Sasuke were all bloody and hurt. She began to cry as she dropped on the ground. 'Maybe I over did it a little.?' Kakashi was in a tree to look on how it worked. Naruto walked in the forest and found Sasuke. 'Oi, Sasuke-teme! I know what we need. Teamwork! Without teamwork we wont stand a chanse against him!' Sasuke thought about it. 'Okey dobe.' 'And stop calling me that!' 'What? Ohh.. You mean Dobe!?' 'Yeah, that!' 'Dobe..' Stop!' Dobe, Dobe , Dobeee~~~~!!' 'DAMN IT SASUKE-TEME!! COULD YOU JUST STOP?' Naruto had yelled it very loud, and Kakashi sensei had found them. 'Ohh.. There you are!' Naruto cursed under her breath, but ran forward to Kakashi with a battle cry. 'To slow.' Kakashi was alredy behind her and handed out a sign. 'A THOUSEND YEARS OF DEATH!' Suddenly a poof could be heard and Naruto was gone. Then she appeared behind him and grabbed the bells. 'So, Kakashi sensei. Am i to slow?' Naruto got a giga fox grin on her face. She gave the other bell to Sasuke and then the clock rang.

It ended up with Sakura on the log and Naruto and Sasuke sat beside of eachother. 'Well then. I told you not to eat breakfast, didn't I. So I made some bentos* to you.' Naruto got big eyes. 'Yattah. I'm hungry as a horse.' Naruto began to eat and so did Sasuke, but as they eated Sasuke looked at Naruto in the corner of his eyes._ 'She's kind of cute when she eats to!'_ Sasuke blushed as he started to concentrate on the food. The suddenly heard the grumbling of Sakura's stomach. 'Here.' Naruto handed out the rest of her bento to sakura. As did Sasuke. 'YOOOUUU' Naruto dudged her head as she heard:'pass!' Naruto looked up on her sensei. 'Yo-ou mean, we're ninjas?' 'Yes, that's just what I meen. Congrats!' Naruto started to jump up an down in joy and yelled as she did. 'I'm a ninja. A NINJA!! YEEAAH!' Sasuke felt happy for her. She had always dreamd of becoming ninja, and finally she was.

When they was going home Sasuke followed Naruto and ran over to her. 'Oi, dobe.' 'I said you should stop calling me that!' 'Okey, gomen. Naruto then. Should we walk together?' Naruto wasn't sure if she heard corect, but she nodded and they walked forward. 'You did kind of good today, Naruto.'Naruto turned around to meet Sasuke's gaze. She blushed and looked away. 'Th-hanks Sasuke.'_ 'Soooo CUTE!!'_ 'You are getting stronger and I think that is cool.' Sasuke looked at her and even smiled at her. _'I get all funny and different inside when I'm with Sasuke Teme. Is this maybe what people call _'Love'_?'_ Naruto was a little confused over her feelings for Sasuke. When the came to Naruto's apartment they said goodbye and walked their separate ways. The next morning Naruto got up to the same time and prepeared herself to the first mission in her ninja carriere. 'Today is gonna be a great day.' As she walked she walked down the staires she hummed on a beautiful melody. She went to where they were supposed to meet before the mission. The only person that was there was.. Of course, Sasuke! 'Oi, dob..I mean Naruto..' She met a smiling Sasuke at the bridge. 'Hi Sasuke. Sup?' Naruto gave him a grin. 'Not so much, I'm just waiting for Kakashi sensei and Sakura to arrive. I have been waiting here in an houre.' He seemed tired.

Suddenly Kakashi arrived with Sakura. 'Where the hell have you two been?' Naruto was annoyed. 'Oh, sorry.. I'm affraid I got lost in the path of life.' 'LIAR' Naruto yelled at him for that. 'He was in a bookstore so I brought him here!' Sakura was just as annoyed as Naruto was. 'Okey then. The first mission we have is to get Tora the cat of daimyo's wife.' A little misfortune came around the three genins. 'Well. Let's go then.' Kakashi didn't have anything against this, because he didn't need to do anything. After two houres team 7 began to get bored. They had managed to get Tora many times, but Tora always got away. Finally Naruto cought him and ran over to Kakashi with him. 'Kaka-sensei! I cought Tora. Finally!' Naruto was pretty glad that they finally got him. When they went back to daimyo's wife they understood why Tora had ran away so many times. '_Know I understand. Poor animal!'_ Naruto felt kind of pitty for Tora. When they walked home from the mission they, all, had scratches in their face. 'Do you wanna come to The Ichiraku with me and eat some ramen? My treat.' All of them agreed with it and thought that it sounded delicious and all of them were hungry at the time. 'Hello Naru-chan. What can I get you?' The old man in the ramen bar called. 'Two miso ramen, one pork ramen and one meat ramen, please old man.' 'It's on the way.' As they sat there and waited for the food, Naruto got hit by something in the back of her head. 'What the hell? Who kicked that?' A boy with a long blue scarf came toward them.'Sorry, but you sat in the way!' Naruto got annoyed. '_I_ sat in the way? _I_ sat in the WAY?' _'Holy mother of god, now he have done it!' _Sasuke thought to himself. 'I was _You_ that kicked it on me!' Naruto had taken the boy up in his shirt and hold him hear her face. 'Naruto, drop him. He is the honored grandson.' Naruto looked up on Kakashi and then looked down on the boy. 'That's right, you can't hurt me. Just try.' Naruto got pissed of this little brat. 'Do you really think that I care about that?' Naruto smacked him in the head so that he dropped to the ground. 'Owww.. Your strong!' Naruto humphed and turned around to eat her miso ramen. 'Can you teach me something cool? Since you are a ninja and all? Hu? Boss?' Naruto kind of liked to hear the word _'Boss'_ be used to her. 'Okey kid. I will teach you something cool, but not today. Now I just want to sit down with my friends and sensei to eat some dinner.' The little boy nodded an then picked up his ball and walked away. 'Hey, what is your name kid?' The boy turned around and yelled back to Naruto. 'It is Konohamaru. Boss!' Naruto turned around again and finished her bowl of ramen.

When they were finished the walked their seperate ways. Naruto and Sasuke walked together this time to. 'Well, this have been some kind of day too.' Naruto looked up in the sky. 'You could say so!.' Sasuke agreed. When the got the apartment they said goodby and walked to one eachother.

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

*****Bentos is the japanese word for lunch boxes.

------------------------------------------------------

This was the second chapter. I have got some votes.:

SasuNaru:7

KibaNaru:2

ShikaNaru:0

GaaNaru:2

ItaNaru:1

As far as this, SasuNaru leads.

It will take some time before the next chapter will come out. I have to practice for my exams that is drawing near.. T.T' But just go on with the voting!! ^^ It's getting interesting now.. =3

Send me a mail if it is something you don't understand. =3


	3. Konohamaru!

What will happen? Well, you gotta read to find out.. =P

'Talk'

_'Think'_

– Konohamaru!

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

This morning was a wonderful morning. Naruto just wanted to lay in bed for some time, because they had got free that day. Suddenly she heard a loudly annoying scream. 'Naruto-taicho*! Wake UUPPP!!' Konohamaru were standing outside of the window over Naruto and have yelled it right beside Naruto's ear. 'WHAT THE HELL?? Konohamaru, how did you know where I lived?' 'That angry and emo friend of yours told me.' _'Damn him, Sasuke. He knewd that Konohamaru would come and bother me!! T.T'_ Naruto got up from bed and walked into the kitchen to get some food. Konohamaru followed her everywere she walked, and that started to be a pain in the ass for Naruto. 'BOSS, LET ME FOLLOW YOU!!' 'One place _must _the line go. It's okey for me that you follow me, but **NOT** INTO THE BATHROOM!!' Konohamaru then walked into the kitchen and sat down in the couch and waited for Naruto. When Naruto came out from the bathroom they walked out of the apartmen and walked down to a field with good place for training. 'Okey, Konohamaru. What do you want to learn?' Konohamaru was thinking for a while. 'Ohh, I know Naruto niichan. Can you learn me that awsome technic that you used on gramps? Pleas, pleas, pllleeeeaaasssssss!!??' Naruto thinked back.

-Flash Back-

_'Oi, old man. When can I start to go on REAL missions and on these lame things?' Naruto and the rest of team 7 was in the hokage tower. They had just came back from a mission in a forest where they had to dig up potetoes. Naruto was thinking that this is it. She didn't want to go on so many exhausting and boring missions, she wanted to go on some C-ranked missions soon. 'I don't think that you are ready yet, Naruto-chan. You have to be paitient and just wait.' Naruto got annoyed and...'Sexy no jutsu!' Suddenly a older female Naruto stood there, with just smoke over her body. Suddenly a strim of blood came from the hokage-nose and he fainted. Without anyone to see him, Konohamaru was in the door and watched the whole thing._

-End Of Flash Back-

'Well okey, but it will get exhausting and heavy. Do you think that you can handle it?'

'Of course I can, Boss! With that jutsu I can trick Ebisu sensei and walk away from the lame teaching of his.' Naruto looked on the boy for some seconds and the a fox-like grin appeard on her face. 'Okey Konohamaru! I will teach you.' Konohamaru started to jump in the air in happyness. Some houres later it was heard very heavy beating in the forest where they were training. Konohamaru was exhausted, but he hadn't done it complete yet. He was near for making it to the end now. 'Well done, Konohamaru. What about a little break?' Konohamaru nodded i agreement and Naruto walked to get some soda. 'So. Why do you want to beat your old man so much?' Konohamaru looked down on the sodabox and answered. 'Everybody in Konoha call me the 'honored grandson' and I don't like that. I want them to see me like the one I really am. I will become hokage and make them respect me for being the hokage instead for the 'honored grandson'. Naruto looked at him. 'If you so much want to become hokage you got to fight me first and defeat me.' Naruto looked a little scary now, Konohamaru thought. 'Well then. That meens that till that day and from now we are rivals, Naruto niichan.!' Naruto agreed with him. She turned around and walked away. 'Good luck, boy.' She took her hand up in the air and waved a two-fingerd wave. That was the way Naruto and Konohamaru became rivals.

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

Okey, this was an REALLY short chapter, but the chapter was mend to be a chapter for Konohamaru and how he and Naruto become rivals and stuff.^^

Hope you liked it =3

If you go to the first and second chapter there is a voting for the pairing. Vote, vote, vote^^

That will make the story some more interesting and it will give me some new ideas.


	4. The wave country part 1

Sorry if you had to wait for sooo long for the new chapter, but I have had it a little busy now and then. Then I hope that you will enjoy my new chapter. =3

'Talk'

'_Think'_

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

Chapter 4. – The trip to the wave country part 1.

Team 7 was on their way to the Hokage tower the next morning to get a mission, but Naruto started to get very pissed of all the lame missions they have got till then. 'Why do always we get these lame missions? I want some missions where we don't need to capture lost cats or have to work in a farm all the day. Why don't you give us some C-rank missions?' The Hokage looked a bit on Naruto and then he began to laugh. 'Okay, Naruto. You want a C-rank mission. Then I will give you a C-rank mission. Bring Tazuna in!' The Hokage waved at the door-keeper to let a tall man with gray hair and a sake bottle in the hand. 'Are these the kids that are going to escort me?' The Hokage nodded. 'Yes, they are.' Tazuna got a little skeptic about them. 'They don't look so strong. Are you sure they can do it? Especially the tiny one!' Naruto looked _up _at Sakura and Sasuke. 'Who are you calling tiny?' Sasuke had got a grip at Naruto's jacket and were holding her back. 'Let me go, let me go!! I'm gonna kill him.' Tazuna was getting a little scared of the little blonde one. 'Now, now Naruto. We are not supposed to _kill_ the one we are supposed to protect.' Kakashi was behind Naruto and Sasuke now. Naruto stopped the killing intense and tried to listen to The Hokage. 'Okay. You four are gonna escort this bridge-builder Tazuna, to the hidden wave country where he is gonna finish the bridge. Is it understood?' Team 7 nodded and walked out of the office. Kakashi spoke up. 'Okay team 7. Meet me here in 2 hours for the mission.' Team 7 nodded and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha. She had packed finish, but had one and a half hour left to just relax before the mission. On her way she stopped by the ramen bar and wanted to buy a ramen bowl before the mission. She sat down and ordered a miso ramen. When the ramen bowl had come she began to eat. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Sasuke with a bag on his back. 'Ohayo, Sasuke! 'Sup?' Sasuke sat down beside her and answered. 'Oh, nothing special. Are you finished the packing?' Naruto nodded while slurping down the rest of the ramen in her bowl. 'I thought that I wanted to buy a ramen bowl before I left, because I don't know when I will return from the mission. Think if they don't have ramen bars there in the wave country?!' Sasuke just shacked his head and started to walk. Naruto caught up with him. 'How long time is it till we have to meet up with Kakashi sensei and that Tazuna guy?' Naruto began to think that they were to late or something for the meeting. 'Don't be afraid of the time, dobe. It's an half hour till then.' Naruto breathed in relief.

When they got to the gate they saw that it was just Sakura that were standing there. 'Sasuke-kun~~~! Where have you been? I have been waiting here all alone for a half hour.' Sasuke just stared at her. 'Why did you come here so early then?' Sakura looked at the booth of them and answered. 'I thought that the two of you would come early, since you always come early when we have training or are going on a mission.' Sasuke then looked at Naruto and answered. 'Naruto and I were just taking a bowl of ramen.' Kakashi then appeared behind then with Tazuna beside him. 'Well, then. Are the three of you ready for this trip?' The three of them nodded and started to follow Kakashi sensei.

When they had been traveling a while Kakashi began to get a little skeptic. _'Why is there water on the ground? It haven't been raining in two weeks!'_ Suddenly two wave ninjas appeared behind him and ripped him apart. When the three genins turned around the only thing they saw was their sensei in a mass of blood and on the ground. Dead. 'Ka-kakashi sen-sei?' Naruto stuttered and was afraid. Why did this happen? Before she knew what to do, the two wave ninjas was on their way upon her with kunais in their hands. She couldn't move an inch. She were so scared. Didn't know what to do. She slapped herself mentally and jumped away from them, but was a little too slow. She got hit by the kunai that they had in their hands. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy and saw double. _'What's happening? I can't stand properly!_' The two wave ninjas turned toward her and talked. 'So! You have already began to feel the poison?!' She began to shake. _Po-poison?!' _Then she felt that her legs stopped to support her body to stand, so she fell down to the ground. Sasuke turned around to Naruto and had concern in his eyes. Before it all darkened for her she saw her sensei protect her. 'Ka-kaka-se-sensei?' Kakashi saw down on her and had a sad feeling in his eyes. Then it all darkened for her.

When she woke up she was in a tent. She looked down on her hand where she had got the cut from the kunai. It didn't hurt anymore and it had bandages on it. _Who did this? Kakashi sensei?'_ She got up on her feet and tried to walk. She was still a little dizzy so she couldn't walk properly yet. When she got out of the tent the sun had risen and the other sat with the tent and made some breakfast. 'Hi guys.' Naruto greeted them with a wave with the hand. Sasuke blushed. 'Eehh. Naruto! Maybe you should go and get on some top?'Kakashi said. 'It's not like I don't like the new look, but..' She looked down on herself. Where was her T-shirt? She only had some bandages around her chest. 'Wh-whaaat?? Where is my T-shirt?' Naruto were tomato red in her face. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. 'I think we placed it on the backside of the tent. They were dirty so we washed it. We hang it there so it could dry.' Sakura answered. Naruto ran behind the tent to pick up her T-shirt. Thank God. It was dry. She put it on and walked around to the other. She then sat down to eat with the others. 'So. What happened when I had blacked out? Did you take them?' Naruto looked at them with big, blue eyes. 'Well. We did capture them, but when we were about to ask them who had sent them they took suicide.' Naruto stopped with the eating and stared at them._ 'That someone would like to kill themselves.'_ She continued the eating.

When they were finished with the eating they packed their things to walk on. On the whole trip Sasuke walked beside Naruto to have a good look at her. She didn't seem to be ill or anything. Kakashi could feel some evil aura in the area. 'EVERYONE! DUCK, NOW!' Sasuke had to drag Naruto down. Suddenly a gigantic sword flied through the air and hit a tree. On the sword a man were standing with no shirt and bandages around his mouth. 'Who the fuck are you?' Naruto were asking this man, but he didn't seem to care. 'Well. If it isn't the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake?' Kakashi glared at the other man. 'Momochi Zabuza!' Naruto looked at the two men. 'Do you know him Kakashi sensei?' Kakashi looked down at Naruto. 'Hai. He is the demon ninja, Momochi Zabuza.' The demon ninja? Naruto had never heard of anyone with that name. 'I had never expected you to be a genin sensei Kakashi.' Kakashi began to glare at him with his one eye. Zabuza jumped down from the tree and started to walk over to the five of them. 'You three. Go protect Tazuna. That's our mission.' Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran over to Tazuna and formed a ring around him. 'Is that really a very good idea, Kakashi?' Zabuza walked over to them and was getting near. Suddenly a thick fog came around the area. 'What are you planning Zabuza?' Kakashi got no response. A voice suddenly appeared around the three genins. 'Aren't you gonna protect you're precious friends?' Zabuza were suddenly behind Naruto. He wrapped his hands around her neck and jumped to a spot some steps away from the other. He took away the fog so that the other could see. 'NARUTO!' Sasuke yelled out. Naruto was held by the neck over the ground. 'Normally I would just kill you, but that would be a little to evil. Even for me.' Naruto were gasping for air there she were held. 'Let Naruto go!' Kakashi were angry now. 'So, you think that I will just give her to you? I don't think so!' Kakashi took a grip on his hitaiate that were over his left eye. 'Then I don't have any other choice.' He took it away. _'It's not true?! Sharingan? Isn't it just Uchias that can get the Sharingaen?'_ Sasuke's attention switched over to Naruto. He wanted to save her.

Zabuza made a shadow-clone, made a water cage around Naruto and sent the shadow-clone over to the other of the genins. Naruto were very tired and couldn't move in the cage. Sasuke made a plan whit Kakashi for the rescue of Naruto. The real plan for Zabuza was to get Naruto over to his side, since she was the holder of the nine-tailed beast. Then nobody could stand in his way. Sasuke had made a clone and gave a giant-shuriken to Kakashi. Kakashi threw it and Zabuza dodged it, but he hadn't expected the giant-shuriken to be another clone of Sasuke. When Sasuke had made it behind Zabuza he threw a kunai in Zabuza's direction. Zabuza couldn't dodge that one, so he had to drop the cage around Naruto. Naruto dropped down on the ground unconscious. Kakashi ran to get her, and made it before Zabuza. Suddenly two needles came through Zabuza's neck. They looked up and got their eye's on a masked person. 'Thanks for helping me capture this missing nin.' Kakashi looked a little weird on him. 'Ohh. You are a hunt nin. No problem.' Sasuke looked up on Kakashi. 'Are you sure of this Kakashi sensei?' Kakashi smiled down on him. 'Of course, Sasuke. He is a ninja that are after other ninjas that have done something wrong or have betrayed their villages.' The hunt-nin jumped down from the tree and took Zabuza in his arms. 'Well, then. I'm off.' The hunter ninja disappeared in a poof of smoke with Zabuza. 'Tazuna. Is it long way to your home?' Kakashi asked. Tazuna shacked his head and started to walk forward. Sasuke kept walk beside Kakashi that were holding Naruto in his arms. _'You're gonna be okay, dobe!'_

When they arrived with the house Sasuke was the one that were holding Naruto up to the room since Kakashi were flirting whit Tsunami in the kitchen. When he got into the room he laid her down on her bed and looked a bit on her face. It was then he got an eye on all the details of her face. He blushed at this. _'She's.. so.. CUTE!!' _He couldn't believe what he was thinking. 'Sasuke-kun~~~! Where are you?' Sakura was on her way to find him to say that it was dinner. _Ohh. Great! When I'm first alone whit the dobe I can't be any longer with her.' _He was supposed to go down-stairs, but found his arm in the dobe's grasp. 'O-oi, dobe. Can you free my arm? Oi. Can you hear me?' Naruto were asleep and was mumbling some tiny sentence. 'Mmhh… Sasuke!' Sasuke blushed so hard. The dobe were mumbling things about him in her dream. He was tomato red now. Suddenly Sakura appeared in the door.' What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?' Sakura didn't see the grasp of Sasuke's hand. 'W-well, I was getting N-naru-to to her room, because Kakashi were flirting with Tsunami in the kitchen. When I had got Naruto in her bed she t-took my arm. It's amazing how strong she is. Even in her sleep.' Sakura saw the blush on Sasuke's face and got a little jealous. She had never got Sasuke blushing, and Naruto could do it, even in her sleep. Sakura walked over to them and slapped Naruto lightly in her face so that she awakened. 'Huuh? Where am I?' Sasuke answered to her that they are at Tazuna's home. Naruto got up quickly. 'W-where's that creepy, eyebrow-less freak we were fighting?' Naruto were angry and upset at the same time. ' He got killed by a hunter nin. It happened after you blacked out. AGAIN.' Sakura pointed. 'Ohh, man!' Naruto was a little embarrassed now. She had blacked out twice in the time of two days. 'Well, I was only coming here to tell you that it's dinner now.' Sakura told them, then she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Suddenly a growl could be heard from Naruto's stomach. She blushed hard of embarrassing. 'C'mon, dobe. Were going down.' Sasuke said. She followed him.

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

In the middle of the forest two people could be seen. 'I'm sorry that I had to do it this way Zabuza-sama.' Zabuza was a little grumpy now. 'I almost had her there. Why did you have to interfere?' The boy looked ashamed down on his feet. 'I-I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama.' Zabuza looked at him. 'It's okay Haku, but next time we meet them, make sure we get the little blonde one with us. She could get very useful for us.' Even if it didn't get through the bandages around his mouth, he smiled the evil grin of his.

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

**Okay.. I think this is the longest chappy so far.. =3 I know.. I should maybe have hold the 'almost-killing' to a minimum, but this was just something that I had dreamed, and I thought that it was kind of funny to make it a little dramatic! ^^**

**Please review on this chapter..**

**If you look on the first and second chapter you can find some voting choices.**

**Please, vote. ^^ It will help me to be a little inspiring for some other chapters.!! =3**

**Fan-Fic1070~ **


	5. The wave country part 2

Then, the 5th chapter have been released and I hope that you will like it!! ^w^

Chapter. 5 – The trip to the wave country part 2.

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

At Tazuna's home team 7 were eating dinner, when a boy suddenly appeared in the door to the kitchen. 'Well hello there Inari. Will you come and eat dinner with us?' The little boy, known as Inari, wasn't actually the happiest person they had met. Inari just nodded and sat down around the table. Naruto had just finished her third bowl of rice and was now asking for a fourth. 'One other bowl please.' Naruto were holding her bowl out for Tsunami to get it. 'How can you eat so much and never get fat, Naruto?' Sakura was amazed. Naruto looked up at her. 'I don't really know. I have actually never thought of that before.' Naruto were now in her own thoughts. _'Dobe. You're so cute when you try to think.'_ Sasuke made a little smirk of the thought. _'Wait a tick. WHAT am I thinking? I'm an Uchia for God sake. I'm not getting soft for the Dobe.' _While Sasuke were arguing with himself the other were finished their food. They only sat there to let the food down. 'Why are you trying so hard?' A tiny voice came from the other side of the table. 'Inari?' Tsunami came whit a sad face. 'Why are you trying so hard to get Gatô? You will never be able to! He and his men will kill you!' Enough is enough. Naruto didn't like this kid. 'Shut up, kid. We know what we are doing here!' Naruto said in a harsh tone. 'B-but he IS going to kill you all if you were going to get him.' Inari almost began to cry. 'Are you gonna cry now? Crying will not make you stronger, you know?! Crybaby!' Inari ran outside with tears running down his cheeks. He sat down outside the entering door. 'Was it really that necessary to yell at him, Naruto? He's just a kid, ya know?' Sakura stated. Naruto ate up the rest of the rice and went upstairs to sleep. Kakashi thanked for the meal and went outside to Inari. 'May I sit here?' Inari just nodded quickly. 'You know, Naruto didn't really mean what she said back there. It's just, she have grown tired of crying. She had maybe been crying so much and found out that it didn't help her anything.' Kakashi looked down on Inari and saw his expression. 'She has had it terrible in her life, but I think that it's going forward for her now.' He smiled under his mask and looked up to the sky. The starts were beautiful now. Inari dried away the tears and sniffed a little.

**-Inside the house-**

'Why exactly are Inari so sad?' Sakura asked Tsunami. 'Well, you see. I married for not so long. 3 years ago. Inari was only 5 years then. Inari looked at him as a dad, and was always with him. One day, my man was caught by Gatô and his men. Inari was there, and they killed his steph-father right before him. Inari have never forgiven Gatô for that.' Sakura got a sad expression in her eyes. 'Poor boy. It must have been hard on him!?' Tsunami nodded and started to clean up the dishes. The next morning Naruto woke up all alone in the house. She heard two man voices downstairs and walked lightly down, so they couldn't hear her. 'You should be thankful, kid! You're mother actually saved your life there.' Naruto could hear a cry from Inari. The two men walked out whit Tsunami over their shoulder. Naruto suddenly heard a battle cry outside. It was Inari. _'Is he nuts? He can't beat them! He's only a kid.' _Naruto ran down and stopped Inari before he could reach the two samurais that were standing there. 'Well, If it isn't a Konoha ninja. Why are you protecting them?' Inari looked up at Naruto that were standing before him. 'Na-naruto-neechan?' Naruto smiled down at him. 'Sorry that I'm late.' She then jumped over to the two samurais but they couldn't see her. Suddenly they felt something hard against their heads. They fainted. (Sorry that the fighting scene isn't here. I suck at trying to write it! T.T) Naruto began to laugh. 'Don't mess whit my friends, assholes!' Inari began to cry again. 'Are you okay, Inari?' Naruto walked over to him with his mother over her shoulder. 'I promised to myself not to cry anymore. Now you're just gonna laugh of me and call me crybaby again.' Naruto bowed down to Inari's level. 'It's okay to cry when you are happy, Inari. By the way, do you know where my team is?' Inari dried the tears and nodded. 'Yes. They walked over to the bridge with gramps.' Naruto got a little angry. '_Why didn't they wake me up? I would like to go too!'_ Naruto then waved a hand and got on her way. When she reached the bridge it was just fog everywhere.

**-Before Naruto came-**

'Ohh. Kakashi. There you are. I thought that you never would came.' Kakashi remembered that voice. 'Zabuza? But.. I thought you were dead!' The masked boy suddenly appeared beside him. 'So. You were on his side all the time?!' The boy nodded and turned over to Zabuza. 'Zabuza-sama! Where is the blonde one?' Zabuza looked over at team 7 to look after Naruto, but couldn't see her. He then turned over to Kakashi. 'Where is the blonde one? The host of Kyuubi!' Kakashi opened his eye. 'Why do you ask after her, if I may ask!' Zabuza smiled under his bandages. 'Well, you see. I want the Kyuubi over to my side. Whit her on my side no one could stand in my way. I could be almighty.' Zabuza then began to laugh a evil laugh. Sasuke wouldn't let this happen so he got into a fighting possession with a kunai in his hand. 'I will not let you guys do that!' he said as he ran forward to get one of them. Zabuza then winked at Haku to tell him that this boy was his. Haku nodded in respect and then suddenly disappeared for everyone and were now right behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned around and dodged it, but what he didn't know was that the masked boy had made a prison of mirrors around him and he couldn't get out. _'Wh-what is this? Mirrors?' _Suddenly Haku appeared in one of the mirrors and flew over to another. A scream could be heard from the prison. 'S-sasuke-k-un?' Sakura was a little afraid of what was happening, but she stood calm. _'Sasuke-kun will win this battle. I'm sure of it!' _Then she turned her attention to Tazuna that was behind her.

**-Meanwhile in the forest-**

'Why would they just go without me?' Naruto walked with a pout on her face. She couldn't believe that her teammates would just go from her. Suddenly she heard a scream up ahead from the forest. 'That sounded like Sasuke-teme. Maybe something happened to him!' Naruto ran the fast as she could. When she got there she could see the mirror prison on the bridge. 'Is that Sasuke-teme inside there? What is he doing there?' Suddenly Naruto saw that there was another one inside there too. 'Maybe I should go help him?!' She then jumped over to the mirror prison and jumped inside, unaware of what will happen to her.

'Naruto? W-what are you doing here?' Naruto seemed a little offended of the way that it sounded like the Uchiha didn't want her to be there and save his ass. 'Well, why wouldn't I. It seems like you got kind of a big problem here yarou*.' Naruto started to giggle when she saw that the Uchiha turn red in embarrassment. 'Well, the blonde one have arrived!' The voice came from Zabuza that was fighting with Kakashi. 'Go on, Haku. Strike her with some needles!' Haku then got some needles out of his pocket and was throwing it in her direction. In a way, she couldn't move at all. She closed her eyes and was waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. She opened them and saw Sasuke's body in front of her. He had needles everywhere on his body. _'Why is this happening? WHY!?'_ Naruto burst out in tears as she caught Sasuke as he fell on the ground. 'TEME!! Why did you do that?' Sasuke looked up at her with a pale smile on his face. 'Because these guys are gonna take you with them to make one of their allies. A weapon.' Naruto blinked twice to get the tears away. 'But… Why did you save me?' Naruto looked worried about the situation now. 'Be-ecaus, I want you to live, even if I couldn't! You have become strong too.' Naruto stiffened and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. They started to close. 'NO, Sasuke.. Don't leave us here. Not now!?' Naruto started to cry once again. 'L-live…' Sasuke was now laying there, in Naruto's lap and didn't move. Naruto looked up on Haku with a killer intense high over what Haku had ever felt. A red chakara started to flow around her and she started to scream. Kakashi turned over to the mirror prison and got worried. 'Naruto, are you and Sas…' he didn't get to say anymore. Zabuza had jumped over behind him and was almost able to cut his head off. 'You're opponent is me, Kakashi.' This made thing very difficult for Kakashi. Naruto was now another person, or creature. Haku was frightening. 'YOU BASTARD!' came from the blonde one. Haku could feel a little bit of panic in the back of his head. _'What's with this girl? I have never felt like this before with another person!' _Without Haku to notice, Naruto had already made it to the mirror and broke it. Haku felt down on the ground. He stood up but felt again as one of Naruto's fists crashed with his face. He flew quite a bit away from the blonde one and stood up for waiting for the final blow. Suddenly he could feel that Zabuza was in trouble and smacked himself in the face to wake up. 'Zabuza-sama. I'm coming!' Right before Naruto could strike, Haku had already got to where Kakashi ran over to Zabuza with Chidori. Naruto got to herself and ran over to Sasuke to check on him. When she got to him he had already got a even more pale color in the face and he was cold. 'Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey, SASUKE-TEME!! WAKE UP ALREADY!!' Naruto were so much out of line now. She couldn't even think clear anymore. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and couldn't stop them. Her first friend was now laying there, lifeless and cold. She didn't want this to happen at all.

She then saw a sparkling, blue light in the sky, right over where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting. She ran over to them with Sasuke on her back. She then saw that Haku was standing in front of Kakashi with his hand in his chest. Haku then took a grip at Kakashi's jacket, even if he was dead. Naruto ran over where Sakura and Tazuna were standing and laid Sasuke in the ground in front of them. Sakura gasped and tears started to run down her eyes. 'Wh-what ha-ppened to Sasuke-k-kun?' Naruto started to cry as well and looked in another direction than in Sakura's eyes. She then cried a painful scream and hugged the lifeless form of Sasuke. Naruto couldn't look. It was too painful for her too. She then looked over in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi laid Haku down on the ground and closed his eyes. Zabuza started to chuckle and evil chuckle. 'Muhaha.. Now I have an even better reason to get the Kyuubi child to my ally.' Naruto couldn't believe what she got to hear from him. 'HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YAROU?' Naruto had slipped and she was boiling with anger of what this man had said. 'Ahh.. You have an high temper child. I like that. Haku was always so quiet and it was a little bit boring to be around him.' This made her even more angry. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT PEOPLE ARE? TOYS?' Naruto started to get into and fighting position and started to run over to him. 'Naruto. Don't do it! He's too strong for..' Naruto had slapped him in the face to let her go. 'Don't tell me to not get angry on the one that killed one of my comrades and now is saying that he doesn't care about the one that had been with him and helped him on their journeys. I HATE THIS GUY, SO DON'T STOP ME FROM KICKING HIS ASS!!' Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes. Her eyes weren't the beautiful coral-blue eyes anymore. Now they were crimson-red and hatred was floating from them. Kakashi wasn't the one that wanted to stand in the way for the blonde now. 'Okay, I understand Naruto. Do what you think is the right.' Naruto then looked over to Zabuza and started to run over to him with and fighting cry. Zabuza blocked the first attack with his gigantic sword and pressed Naruto down to the ground with it. He then saw that she disappeared in a poof of smoke. 'An bunshin?!' He then looked over his shoulder and Naruto was running over to him and she kicked him in the shoulder so that he fell down on the ground. Naruto came over him and looked him in the eyes. 'You should never been thinking of people the way that you have done. I will never forgive people like you! Never!' She then stumped her foot on his head. He then drifted into and _really_ long sleep. She thenturned around to face Kakashi but collapsed at the place. She was so tired and couldn't stand anymore. Kakashi then ran over to her.

He got her in his arms and started to walk over to the others. Sakura suddenly felt that Sasuke was breathing. She got up and was so happy that she started to cry. 'S-sasuke-ku-un?!' Sasuke got up in a sitting position and Sakura started to hug him. 'Ouch, Sakura. Stop hugging me. It's hurting you know?!' Sakura then got of him and helped him up from the ground. 'Where's Naruto? Is she okay?' Sakura couldn't answer that question because she didn't know. The mist suddenly cleared from the bridge and they could suddenly see Kakashi with Naruto in his arms. When they came nearer each other Sasuke started to walk alone to Kakashi. 'What happened to her. She's okay?' Kakashi was glad that Sasuke cared so much for Naruto's safety and he nodded to Sasuke's question. Sasuke got relived and breathed out. 'So, she's the one that managed to kill Zabuza? I'm impressed of her.' They turned around to see who it was. It was a tiny man with some stupid-looking glasses on his nose. 'Gatô?' Kakashi had heard about him before and he wasn't alone. About 30 other samurais was standing behind him and was waiting to fight. Kakashi didn't really have time for this. He made some Kage bunshins to take them. Suddenly an arrow shoot from the other side of the bridge. They looked over in the direction where the arrow had come from. On that side all of the ones that lived in the wave country had met up to see Gatô go to the ground. They shot another arrow that hit its target. Gatô fell down from the bridge and down in the water. The samurais got haunted to another place by the kage bunshins of Kakashi. After the fight they packed their things and went going from the bridge with the others.

They went going back to Tazuna's house. The first thing they did when they got back to the house was to get a bed for Naruto and just wait for her to wake up. Naruto had been sleeping in 3 days now and Sasuke began to get worried for her. He was sitting with her all the time on the side of the bed. He took his hand to feel on Naruto's forehead but when he got near her forehead she slammed to him. 'STAY AWAY FROM ME!... Ore? Sasuke-teme?' Naruto began to cry in relief. She had thought that Sasuke was dead, and here he was standing. Right in front of her. She jumped out of the bed and onto Sasuke. She gave him a big hug and started to cry in his shoulder. 'N-naruto? Wh-what are you doing?' Naruto started to wipe away the tears from her eyes. 'I'm sooo happy! I thought that you died back there. I got so worried for you.' When Naruto was finished her sentence Sasuke burst into a crimson-red blush all over his face. _'Naruto were actually worried for me?!'_ He was so glad to hear that. He hugged her back and for a while they were sitting like that. Suddenly Sakura came through the door and Naruto pushed Sasuke away in embarrassment. _'The same old Naruto!'_ Sasuke thought. 'Naru-chan! Your awake. I'm relived now.' Naruto started to smile at Sakura and got up. 'Yeah, I feel very refreshed now, but may I ask. How long have I been sleeping?' Naruto haven't been in the state to count the day she had been sleeping. 'Well, you have actually been sleeping in 3 and a half day, Naruto.' Naruto got an unexpected look on her face. 'WHAT? Have I been sleeping for so long? You could just have woken me up, you know?! Ma, ma! I think that I then just don't have any time to lose.' Without hesitation and a warning, she started to get undressed. She had totally forgotten Sasuke's presence in the room. Sasuke started to blush and got up, ran out of the room and closed the door after him. He then walked downstairs where the other were waiting for him. Kakashi could see the light blush on Sasuke's face and spoke up. 'Well, let me guess! Naruto have finally woken up?' Sasuke nodded in return and sat down round the table with them. Suddenly they heard some footsteps from upstairs and Sakura came downstairs with stares from the other. 'I just bought some new outfit for her!' After 10 minutes or so, Naruto came downstairs with the new outfit she had been giving from Sakura and Tsunami. She had gotten an orange mini skirt with some black tights under and a black singlet with a spiral on the front. She had even two pigtails on the side of her head. The pigtails only got to her shoulders, but it still looked cute on her. Sasuke blushed of the sight of her. _'So cute she is!'_

This time he couldn't say that he was thinking wrong about her. He meant it himself. She WAS cute in that outfit. Inari ran over to Naruto and gave her a big hug and Naruto hugged him back. It's great to see that you are feeling alright Naruto-neechan!' Naruto smiled down on Inari that actually made him very warm inside. Team 7 had decided that they were going home that day. They had met each other where the bridge was. Inari stood there and was crying and Naruto did as well. 'Why do you have to go? Naruto-neechan!' Naruto couldn't look at the crying face of Inari. She didn't reply but waved back at him when they started to walk over the bridge. 'Have you found a name for the bridge yet, Gramps?' Tazuna looked down on Inari and nodded. 'Yeah. It's gonna be named The Great Naruto bridge!' Inari smiled at the name. 'What a great name, Gramps.' Team 7 began to fade into the mist on the other side of the bridge. 'I will be waiting for you to come back, Naruto-neechan!' Inari waved after then even if they already were gone.

**OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX**

*'Yarou' means 'Bastard' in Japanese.

Okay.. Then this chapter was done! ^w^ Sorry for have to waiting so long for it.. Gomen!!

I have got sooo many new ideas for some new chappies so just wait for them. I am finally finished with my exams so I can start to make more stories. ^w^

Well then. Comment and review on the new chapter please. =3

FanFic-1070~


	6. The trip home!

Chapter. 6 – The trip home.

Soooo sorry for not updating for so long... T^T 'Gomen'

I think that after this one I will maybe be able to update a little more often, but my exams is nearing and I have to spend more time in studying. … - . -'

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... (_ _)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Team 7 had been walking a while to get back to Konoha. Finally they could see the gate. 'Okay, listen up you guys! I will now give you some free time to rest from this mission. Meet me at team 7's training ground in two days. I will then give you some info about later.' Team 7 nodded in understanding and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto had just left her apartment to get some ramen. For her, it felt like she hadn't eaten ramen in very long. Today it was Friday and she had two days of free. On her way she met Kiba and Akamaru. 'Oi, Kiba. Akamaru.' The dog-boy turned around to face Naruto. She was wearing the outfit that Sakura and Tsunami had bought her from the wave country. 'Oh, Hi Naru-chan. Home from your latest mission? How was it?' Naruto looked down on the ground and replied. 'I don't really wanna talk about it Kiba, but the trip was nice.' Kiba then saw down on her. 'Okay, Naru-chan. I'm not gonna ask you about it.' Naruto looked upon his face and gave him a smile. _'Ooohhh, so..cute..when..smiling..!!' _Kiba was almost shocked over the smile but got quickly out of the trance. 'So, where was you planning to go today, Naru-chan?' Naruto smiled while they were walking down the street. 'Ichiraku Ramen of course. I haven't tasted ramen for so long. All the ramen I had packed down for the journey had I already eaten up on the third day of the mission.' Kiba then smiled down on her. 'Well, do you have any protest for me and Akamaru to come and join you there?' Naruto looked up at him again. 'Of course not. It would only be fun with some company while eating.' And then they disappeared down the calm streets of Konoha.

Sasuke had already come home and had been cutting some vegetables for lunch. On top of it he had tomatoes. He LOVED tomatoes. After the delicious meal he began on a inspection around in Konoha. In a way he had missed the little village. While he walked down the street he came to hear Naruto's laughter and stopped for a sec. He walked over to where her heard the voices came from and saw Kiba with _his_ Naruto. Wait, wait, wait... When did Naruto become _his_? He shrugged the thought out and kept on watching the two teens in the ramen-bar. Every now and then Kiba would tell some other jokes about some stuff and Naruto would laugh that lovely laughter of her's. He could feel jealousy in his whole body and heart. He was the one that was supposed to get that laughter out of her. Not Kiba!

Naruto and Kiba was already finished with the meal and was now walking down the streets again and didn't feel that someone was stalking them from behind one of the trash-cans. A black and blue figure was looking out from his hiding place just to look what they were doing.

Naruto actually liked to walk around with Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru was now laying down on Naruto's head and looked relaxed. 'Naruto, I was just wondering if you were doing something on Saturday?', Kiba asked with a nervous voice. Naruto looked up at him. 'No, I was thinking about staying at home, but why do ya ask?'. Kiba turned around with a blush on his face. 'I was just wondering if you then would like to come with me, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji for the festival in the centrum of Konoha?'. Naruto thought about it for a little while, but answered 'yes' with a smile. Sasuke's jealousy just grew more and more. If he just had known that it would be a festival he would have asked himself. He could always go to the festival just to watch over her and maybe get to talk a little to her too.

Saturday came and Naruto met up with the others. She didn't think that Sasuke would come today because he might be afraid to get near to Sakura or Ino. She understood him. Naruto wore an orange kimono with blue flowers on. In her hair she had orange flower pins that kept her bangs away from her face and two, mini pigtails on each side of her head. Everybody thought of the same thing. She looked beautiful. They got to the festival and under the whole trip there Kiba was walking at the right side of Naruto with Akamaru on his shoulder. Now and then he would look down on her and blush.

What he didn't know was that somewhere in the shadows someone was watching them with a weary eyes. He felt such a hate for one dog-breath. He didn't know why but after the wave country mission he had began to feel a little more protective over Naruto and HATED to see her smile to others and laugh with others.

Suddenly Naruto felt a chill roll down her spine. She could feel some kind of murderous aura around them. Suddenly it disappeared and she shrugged it off. When the got there they walked over to one of the small houses and got to buy some dumplings. Naruto loved dumplings and digged in many of them. Kiba and the others watched in aim. How could she eat so much and still hold her figure? That was a question that they will have to think about for a LONG time. Sasuke was standing a little bit away from them and watched them. Naruto looked so cute when she ate.

Suddenly the fireworks started to spread on the night sky and everybody enjoyed it. Sakura and Ino had came to Naruto to ask if she had seen Sasuke there, but Naruto had to say 'no'. Actually she would had hoped to see him. When she stood there with the others Sasuke thought about to go and stand there with her. He walked over to her and was about to touch her shoulder, but Sakura and Ino found him. _'Who does Kami hate me soooo?' _Sakura and Ino dragged him to another spot FAR away from Naruto and the others. Sasuke felt like he was going to cry, but he couldn't just let them see him crying. He was an Utchia for Kami's sake! Never if he would let ANYONE see him cry. This chance to talk to Naruto had vanished from him now, so he only stood there and watched Naruto from far away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

So, now I only want to know what you people think about the new chappy...

I know that it's not so good, but I was EXTREMLEY tired... -.- ~zzZZzzzZ

Would you maybe give me some reviews about what you would like to happen later on.?? ^^

(Sorry for the Oh-So-OOC Sasuke... I actually didn't think of writing him this way, but I thought that it _maybe_ would be a little funny) o ~yosh!

Reviews is Love!! 3


	7. The nearing of the chunin exam! Part 1

Alrighty then.... The next chappy for -Love?- is here!!!

Okay, I would really say that I'm sorry for my late updates and stuff... (_ _)

In this story I will 'try' to make it as it is, just that Naruto's a girl and Sasuke... Okay, most of the guy's likme that girl, but who will get that girl in the end?? '.'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!! **T^T**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Chapter 7 – The nearing of chunin exam!

The next day team 7 got to hear from Kakashi that they were signed up for something called the chunin exam. Kakashi had told them that it was an exam that could make their ranking in 'ninja' higher. After coming home, Sasuke was thinking and thinking. HOW could he get Naruto for himself? After Ino and Sakura had been forcing him away from Naruto he was just thinking how he could get near her without being spotted by the 'The Great, Feared Bitch Duo'. He couldn't stand sitting in his house anymore. He was going to go out and find Naruto.

Naruto were out walking until she met Konohamaru and his allies. 'What do you want Konohamaru?', Naruto asked annoyed. Konohamaru sent a fist up in the air and got a dramatical face. 'This time I will defeat you Naru-nii.' Naruto stared down on Konohamaru. 'Ohh, please Konohamaru. I don't want to deal with you now.'

After said that, Naruto started to walk again, but she didn't get far before she crashed into another person around the corner. 'Watch where you're going, brat!', came an annoyed and dark voice. Naruto looked up and saw a boy, maybe some years odler then her with a black suit and purple face-painting. 'Maybe you should watch where you're going yourself.', Naruto said back to him. 'What the fuck, brat. What make you think that you can talk to me like that?'. This new guy had now his grip on Naruto's neck and held her over the ground. 'What are you doing, Kankuro?', came and lazy and I-Couldn't-Care-Less voice behind the tall guy.

'This trash was talking back at me, and that's something that I won't tolerate from someone that is younger than me, Temari!'. The girl that was called Temari just shaked her head in defeat and started to walk in another direction until she was stopped by a growl from Kankuro. She turned around to see holding his stomach in pain while Naruto was standing over him with a look of hatred. Temari couldn't understand what had happened.

Sasuke was standing on a tree-branch and had watched it all. When he had thought about jumping down and save Naruto from this giant bastard, Naruto had already taken this guy down. 'Kankuro, what are you toying with?', a montone voice came from the other side of the tree that Sasuke was leaning on. 'We don't have time for this. We have to sign in for the exam.'.

Naruto looked up at the person and caught sight of a boy that was standing upside down from the branch. 'Who are you?', asked Naruto the other boy. The boy had red hair and black lines around his eyes. On the side of his forehead you could see a sign in chinese that meant 'Love'.

The boy looked down on Naruto and then jumped down one the ground right in front of Naruto. 'My name is Subaku no Gaara. And your name is?', Gaara said with a little bit of interest in his voice. Naruto looked up to him. 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Gaara.', she said with a heart warming smile. Sasuke saw all of this and couldn't help but to feel jealous for this Gaara-guy. He wanted to get that smile from Naruto. SOOO MUCH! He couldn't stay up in the tree anymore. Not after he had seen Gaara blush after the smile he got from Naruto.

Sasuke jumped down from the branch and got behind Naruto. 'Oi, dobe. We have to go now.', said Sasuke with a hint of venom in his voice towards Gaara. Gaara didn't flinch at all, but stood in place. 'Teme! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that.', Naruto said, annoyed. Naruto had maybe become friends with this new guy and then Sasuke comes and destroys everything. What would Gaara think now?

'Is this a friend of yours, Naruto?', Gaara asks towards Naruto while he's looking at Sasuke. Naruto turned around to face Gaara again and sighed. 'Yeah, he's my stupid teammate. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.', Naruto introduce Sasuke for Gaara. Gaara looked a while on Sasuke before he turned around and speaked. 'Sasuke Uchiha, I really want to fight you, but right now isn't the time for it. I will fight you in the chunin exam and win.', he said with a dark and chilly voice and after that looked back at Naruto. 'Until next time we meet, Uzumaki Naruto.', he said and then vanished with a 'poof'. Naruto stood there. _'Did Gaara just _**wink**_ at me?'_, she thought, but shrugged it of. Sasuke had seen it too and didn't like it. NOT AT ALL!!

Sasuke was now walking beside Naruto in the streets of Konoha and was just thining about what he should say to her. He was just about to say her something when he got dragged by the arm by Naruto. 'Look Sasuke. Ichiraku Ramen...! Would you like to eat with me?', she asked him with stars in her eyes. Sasuke sighed over his defeat. 'Okay, I will come and eat with you. Just don't look at me like that!', he said while he tried to hold back the urge to kiss her because of her cuteness. Naruto made a fox-like grin and ran over to the Ramen stand with Sasuke right behind her.

As they sat there Sasuke was thinking over his situation. _'If I'm here. Eating with Naruto. That would mean, we have some kind of... Date?!'_, he thought as he looked over to Naruto in the corner of his eye. Naruto was happy and slurped in all of the noodles. She let out a sigh and asked for another bowl of Miso Ramen. _'She's just sooo adorable... _T^T_'_, Sasuke thought. He finished his bowl and payed for the food.

Naruto walked happy down the street and Sasuke were still in his own thoughts before two screams for his name got him out of it. OH NOOO!

'SASUUUKE-KUUUUN!! WHERE ARE YOU?', came the terrifying call from Sakura and Ino on ther run to find him. He got a hold on Naruto and ran. 'S-sasuke... What are you doing? I was about to go and see Iruka-sensei.', Naruto said with a pout. 'I'm trying to get away from Sakura and Ino.', he said with a panicked voice. After a while they got to an alley and got to hide there. 'And why, do I ask did you take me with you?', Naruto asked with an annoyed voice. Sasuke looked over at her. 'I don't know. I just reacted and dragged you with me.', he said.

Suddenly they could hear someone coming. '-kue-kuuun~! Where are you?', came the voice. The understood that it was Ino's voice. They went to hide behind some containers, but a plate fell over them. Now they were sitting in a... not so very good position and their lips were just one inch from touching...

-------------------------------------------------------x

Well, that's all that I got to write for now, but can you tell me what you think??

I know, it came a lot of jealousy in this chapter...

Please R & R!!

FanFic-1070~


	8. The nearing of the chunin exam! Part 2

Okay.. I will now be writing a little bit more often than before all of my tests and exams.. They have began to become a drag and I'm pretty tired! -_- ~zzZZzzZ

Hope that you will like it, dattebayo!~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! (_ _) 'bows'

Warning: This chapter is gonna be a little crack-ish. Rock Lee will fall for Naruto instead of Sakura. (Just by saying it.. I would feel awful if I wrote poor, little Lee with the scary-looking Sakura monster. Wouldn't you ??)

Chapter 8 – The nearing of chunin exam, part 2!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Naruto were now sitting on top of Sasuke and she could feel his breath on her face. She could feel her blood rush to her head. Sasuke was looking up to her face and were just as red as her. This were just what he was hoping for to happen. Naruto looked sooo cute with that blush across her face. It made her look sooo adorabely cute. He just wanted to kiss her, but suddenly an murderous aura made him look from behind Naruto and to fins Sakura and Ino stare at them with the 'evil' look. He could feel the want to kill.

'Naruto! What are you doing on top of Sasuke-kun?', came an dangerously low voice from Sakura. 'Yeah, what are you doing, Naruto?', asked Ino in an just as low tone as Sakura. Naruto started to feel scared of the two girls and raised her hands in front of her to tell them not to hurt her. Sasuke then jumped up, grabbed Naruto's hand... again and ran of with Naruto hanging after him. He didn't want his alone time with Naruto be destroyed just because of 'The Great, Feared Bitch duo' that didn't want to leave him the fuck alone with Naru-chan.

When they reached the Hokage Monumante they sat down and breathed in the cool air. Naruto suddenly started to laugh and this startled Sasuke. Naruto's laugh was the CUTEST thing that Sasuke had ever, EVER heard. He started to relax and looked at Naruto until he too laughed. (If you concider and 'hmph' in an glad and happy tone.) After a little while of laughing Sasuke was about to talk to Naruto, but, with the luck he has(and I have made Sasuke VERY unlucky with LOVE!) Kakashi showed up and said that all of the three in Team 7 had to meet up at where thay was gonna have the first test. Naruto nodded and Sasuke cursed under his breath. Why, oh why did this happen to him?

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the road to get to where the test was held and met Sakura there. She still looked pretty pissed of after what happened a earlyer that day. Thhey walked inside to fin a lot of other genins that was standing in front of one of the door, but they didn't get inside. Naruto was the lowes one of all of the three and asked Sasuke if she could borow his shoulders to sit on. Sasuke went just as red as a tomato, but allowed Naruto to sit on his shoulders. Naruto cheered and climbed up onto his shoulders.

There she could see one funny looking guy with black hair styled in a bowl-cut hairstyle. He also had gigantic eyebrows and an green jumpsuit. He was matching against one of the older genins. Naruto quickly jumped down from Sasuke's shoulders and ran over to the end of all the other genins that just were watching. When she came to the end she could see the green-jumpsuit-guy holding his side with his hand and whinced in pain. She walked over to him and asked if he was okay. When the guy looked up he thought he got blinded.

Was there an angel looking down upon him? He quickly got up, grabbed Naruto's hand and got down in and pretty akward position. 'You have captured my youthful heart, my beautiful, youthful Angel. Be my girlfriend and I will protect you until the day I die.', he said. Naruto got an shocked look in her eyes and she could hear girls laugh their stomach of and guys moan in annoyance. She then looked down to the guy holding her hands again and sighed.

'I'm so sorry, dude, but I don't think that your my type. Sorry.', she said while patting his back with her hand. His head slowly bent down and looked at the ground. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the jumpsuit-guy's hold on her hand. She looked behind her and could see Kiba and Sasuke with pretty pissed of looks. She gulped. Kiba and Sasuke was looking at the jumpsuit-guy in disgust. 'What's your name?', thay asked in an venomous tone.

He stood up and looked them right in the eyes. 'My name is Rock Lee.', he answered with a big grin across his face. Suddenly two other teens walked up behind him. The one was Tenten and the other one was Neji. Tenten was just like an older sister for Naruto even when she was a boy and stille are. They were good friends even now. Naruto would never think that Neji _or_ Tenten were on the same tem as this Lee-guy. 'Lee, what are you doing?', Tenten asked. 'Ah, Tenten. My youthful friend. I was only admiring this beautiful angel.', he said before looking over to Naruto again. Tenten looked over to where Naruto was standing in the middle of Sasuke and Kiba.

She then ran over to Naruto and hugged her. 'Awww, Naru-chan. I have missed you.', she said while hugging her tightly. 'Ow, Tenten-nii. It hurts.', Naruto said while pouting. I heard thet my friend, Lee, like you. What did you say?', Tenten wispered into her ear. 'I turned him down. He's not my type.', Naruto said back to Tenten. Tenten only smiled back in understandment. Suddenly the doors opened and all of the other genins walked inside. Naruto was yelling and squealing in excitement.

'I wouldn't make so much noise if I were you.', came an nice sounding voice from behind them. Naruto looked behind her and could see a man with grey hair and big glasses. 'Hi, my name is Kabuto.', he said when everyone started to look at him with the I- Don't-Know-Who-You-Are-So-Please-Tell- look. 'If you want I can help you sice you are new in here.', he said and got some cards out from his pocket. 'What are those gonna do?', Naruto asked with a curious look in her face. Kabuto looked at her and smiled. '

This cards tells me the speciality of all the people that I want to know anyting about.', he side while Naruto's eyes widened. 'Oh My God, that's just sooo cool, dude.', she said and all the other rolled their eyes. 'Who do you want to know about?', Kabuto asked. Sasuke walked in. 'Subaku no Gaara.', he said simple. Kabuto layed his cards down and suddenly the card got words on it. 'Subaku no Gaara. Teammates: Kankuro and Temari. Speciality is hidden. 65 A-rank missions done, 88 B-rank missions done and 213 C-rank missions done.

Livining in the village of Suna.', Kabuto informed them. Naruto's eyes got even bigger. 'WOW. 65 A-rank missions. Gaara is increnible.', she said with a smile on her face. Sasuke and Kiba's mood only went gloomer as Naruto said that. Suddenly a man entered the room.' Well, kids. Time to start with the first test of becoming chunins. Even if you are ready or not.', the amn said and smiled evily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------x

TBC!

FanFic: Sorry everybody that this chapter got impossible short..

Naru: Yeah! It was pretty short! Maybe if the readers would give a review or somnething that will help you?!

FanFic: Good idea Naru-chan. Could you please, please, _please_ R & R!! xD

Sasu and Kiba: Don't call our Naru-chan for Naru-chan.. That's what we will say.

FanFic: Geez guys. Stop it allready -.-.'! Please R & R and I will give you... ehm.. cookies? C:

FanFic-1070~


End file.
